Yuit
"Big brother, Yuit will show you her strategies!" "V,V,V, Gao--n!" Yuit (ユイト) is a little elf from the Little Elf Forest and she is one of Annelotte’s little sisters-in-arms. She is the daughter of the “Great Alchemist” Cyan, the sworn friend of the former adventurer “Weapons Merchant” Cattleya. She is the younger childhood friend of Annelotte who she calls “Big brother” as an old habit. Having the mind of a genius at young age, Yuit is the tactician of the Rebellion Army and repels the enemies with tactics. Vante (ヴァンテ) is an elf-type clockwork automaton said to be built by Cyan. She acts under the orders written in the “remote control” Yuit carries. Because anyone who knows the rune characters of the remote control can write in it, Vante can become a tool of the user's desire. Appearance Yuit wears a detailed green dress, with a big golden key and a green cape on her torso. She also has black satchel, (which opens and functions as Vante's remote control) with green eyes and two horns. Like all elves, Yuit does not wear underwear. Vante wears a traditional representation of a maids outfit, but her forearms and lower legs are robotic. Personality Yuit has a gentle heart, but for a just cause she can execute cool-headed, intelligent tactics with ease. Vante takes on the role of a playmate, bodyguard, assistant, and a companion she can depend on. Abilities Yuit controls the clockwork automaton Vante, but she can also fend for herself. Vante's power source is a wind up type with Wizard Stones acting as the power source, and she can move for a fairly long time once wound up. Vante is capable of super-human strength, and can debilitate an opponent using a high-pitched scream. Vante can also utilize abilities through the use of her robotic limbs, such as hovering, ejecting her fists as projectiles, and on her left arm she has a hand-rifle, and with her hand bent down, she can produce poisonous gas from her wrist. Parameters (Yuit / Vante) Bravery: 1/5 Popularity: 3/1 Resourcefulness: 5/1 Leadership: 3/1 Potential: 4/4 Experience: 2/1 Story Prologue (From her backcover) “Ga… kaga… gao-n!” The gears creaked with a strange driving sound. That was the sound emanating from the doll with a beautiful appearance. With the size of a large human, it was a mechanical doll with the air of a beautiful elf woman dressed in servant-like clothes. “Hn? What is it, Vante?” A Little Elf girl addressed the doll. Her eyes revealing intelligence, her expression became cuter as she moved them around. Vante’s eyes shone red. The doll didn’t have the ability to talk. Instead, she conveys her will by emitting light from parts of her body and through driving sounds. Though there’s no telling if that’s strictly her will… “…Once again, it’s an intruder.” Vante’s eyes shone. The girl took it as an affirmative light. “Geez… While Mother is away, if I don’t protect this forest~” The girl said as if disgusted. “But, they must be quite skillful to escape without difficulty from the many traps I laid out.” Her name was Yuit. Though young, she was a genius who had inherited the brain of her mother, the one nicknamed the “Great Alchemist”. Besides her mother, there was no one who surpassed her in the use of alchemy. The girl opened an oddly shaped tool attached to her sleeve, and took out a parchment. Rustle, she wrote something down. “Vante, can I rely on you?” “Uo-n!” Vante screamed to reply to her mistress’ voice. She was the “Alchemy Steelwoman”. Fighting with fists of steel, she was the child of the miracle of alchemy. “I’m giving you an order in the name of Yuit, your mistress! Destroy the intruder!” By writing an action in the scroll used as an operating device, Vante acts on the operator’s will. She rushed as a gale. In order to fulfill her mistress’ orders. Sure enough, can Yuit and Vante defeat the unknown intruder? They won’t know that unless they fight. Speech Unbeknownst to most, Yuit and Vante seem to communicate just fine with each other despite Vante seemingly being unable to speak any language beyond her strange “Gaon” calls. Drama CD In the 3rd Drama CD from Rebellion, she apologizes in a normal voice, surprising Yuit. Social Game Selecting Vante as your leader allowed you to see not only her typical lines but subtitles as well, telling you exactly what she was saying. *Duel Line - "I'll take on anyone who gets in my way!!" *During Mornings between 6 to 11 AM Tokyo Time, she would greet you with either : **"Good morning." **"Nice morning, isn't it?" **"What do you want for breakfast?" *During Afternoons between 11 AM to 5 PM Tokyo Time, she would greet you with : **"Want anything for lunch?" **"I'm famished." **"I'd love to go out somewhere." *During Evenings, she would greet you with : **"Would you like dinner? A bath?" **"The moon is pretty tonight, isn't it?" **"Good job out there today." *During Nights, she would greet you with : **"Staying up late is bad for you." **"Good night." **"Let's do our best tomorrow too." *Trivia Note : The lines used here often ended with the japanese character for ‘ne,’ giving Vante a relatively casual tone. *Trivia Note : It’s likely the line referring to Vante being hungry is actually just alluding to her energy reserves, which need to be refilled regularly by Yuit via Magic Stones. You’ll sometimes see Yuit feeding them to Vante. *Trivia Note : Yes the evening line seems to be referencing the standard ‘Welcome home, honey. Would you like dinner, a bath or… yours-tru-ly (me/watashi)?’ line seen commonly used in japanese media. Vante apparently has a sense of humor. Trivia *Yuit is voiced by Minori Chihara and Vante by Yukiko Takaguchi in Japanese. In English, they are voiced by Zoe Martin (Yuit) and Jessica Paquet (Vante). *Both characters seem to be inspired by Shotaro Kaneda (in Yuit's case, being both young heroes controlling a machine given by their parents using a remote control) and Tetsujin 28 (in Vante's case, being both the machine controlled by the hero) from the manga and anime series Tetsujin 28 (aka Gigantor or Ironman 28 outside Japan). Most indicative of this, is their names are pronounced the same as the french numbers Vingt (20) and Huit (8), which when put together, create the word Vingt-Huit which translates to 28. *In the English version their names are pronounced as Weet and Vant. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Yuit & Vante/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters